


Rat and bird's common ground

by Sophie_Vers



Series: Rat'sventures [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And Jason freaking out about how tiny and weird Tim is, Bickering, Cute Kids, Detective Tim Drake, First Meetings, Honestly it's over 2k words of Tim making fun of Jason and him not realizing it, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Tim Drake, POV Jason Todd, Smart Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Vers/pseuds/Sophie_Vers
Summary: At a charity ball Jason notices a little kid hiding  from the crowd and strikes up a conversation. Turns out the boy is nothing like any rich kid Jason has ever met. Tim is weird, but in a fun way, super smart and, the most important thing, he's tiny and adorable.They have a fun time together and bicker a lot.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, pre-slash Tim Drake/Jason Todd if you want it to be
Series: Rat'sventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615819
Comments: 38
Kudos: 417





	Rat and bird's common ground

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the 3rd chapter of the main fic 'A rat without their mischef is a sad rat'. I recommend reading it first.
> 
> If you really don't want to read the main story, here's what you need to know:  
> Tim is an anonymous detective Rat, who's been helping GCPD in solving murder cases. Bruce and Jason are still trying to figure out his identity. They think Rat has an errand boy and search for him at the ball. It was already said that Tim introduced himself as Alvin to Jason, don't get confused, it's still our Timmy 😂
> 
> Basicaly it's a series about 12yo Tim outsmarting everyone.

Jason was slowly making his way to the buffet, trying to get to the only thing in the whole ballroom that could make him feel better. Food.

The concept of meals set out for everyone to take as they please was still too much to comprehend. Every time Jason walked into the Manor’s kitchen or was forced to take part in any event that involved a buffet he had to fight his instincts that screamed to stuff his mouth with food until he felt sick and hide even more in his pockets for later.

Alfred tried really hard to get rid of that part of him, and of all things in the world Jason didn’t want to disappoint the butler the most. That’s why he was only going to fill a single plate with whatever caught his eyes the most, the older man taught him that.

As he walked, Jason made sure to keep an eye out for the boy he and Bruce were supposed to find at the ball. The man did mention the names of three suspects he picked but Jason couldn’t be bothered to actually remember them. If necessary he could always check the notes on his phone. But for now all he needed to know was that he was looking for someone small, extremely skinny with dark hair and no identifying marks on his right cheek. It wasn’t much to go on but then again, how many boys matching that description could be attending the same ball.

In order to get to his destination Jason had to go past a row of exotic looking plants that all the socialites were used to seeing and considered as unimportant decoration but to Jason they were still something unusual and have drawn his attention. It had taken Jason’s brain a while to process that the black spot he just passed wasn’t another weird looking flower, but in fact human hair. Without thinking about it he took a few steps back and looked sideways at the mysterious figure that turned out to be a little boy tucked between a small tree with large leaves that looked poisonous and a plant with orange blossoms.

He had a really pale complexion, almost dangerously so and Jason wondered if he’s just witnessed a ghost before squishing that ridiculous thought down. He knew alien and metas existed but ghosts surely weren’t real.

The boy’s dark hair was uncomfortably gelled back just like Jason’s, so he could clearly see the baby blue eyes peering at the ballroom to the side opposite Jason. He was so small that the tip of his head barely reached Jason’s chin. Finally, Jason turned to face the kid and squatted down a little to try make eye contact with him. “Why ya hidin’?” he asked.

Immediately the boy’s eyes widened and then grew even bigger when they connected with Jason’s, clearly he was so preoccupied with watching the ballroom that he didn’t notice the other’s presence. Jason was immediately drawn to the piercing eyes that were as sharp as Bruce’s and seemed to recognize him. It wasn’t anything special, being Bruce Wayne’s ward (who came from the streets on top of that) meant more people in Gotham knew of his existence rather than not.

Soon the younger boy’s surprised expression disappeared. “Where did you get the idea that I’m hiding?” It was obvious for Jason that he tried to play it cool.  
  
“Hmm I dunno,” He pretended to look around in thought “maybe it’s ‘couse yer standin’ hunched between two plants in the shadiest corner possible, but 'ey, just a wild guess." 

“Nah, you’re clearly imagining things.” The kid didn’t even have the decency to look caught red-handed. Jason narrowed his eyes at him, daring the boy to continue. 

“You should stop talking to plants by the way, people will think you’re crazy.”

It certainly wasn’t the answer he expected. “The hell yer talkin’ ‘bout? I’m talkin’ to ya.”

The younger boy only tipped his head to the side, succeeding in making himself look even younger. “It certainly doesn’t look like that from the side.”

Jason looked around and realized that the boy was right, for anybody passing by he’d be talking to either the small poisonous tree or the orange flowers. Not that he cared, he didn’t have a good reputation anyway. “Whateva, ya smartass,” he scoffed “what’cha name, kid?”

The boy watched him for another while, before tentatively answering. “Alvin.” Jason couldn’t stop himself from letting out a huff of laughter. So the kid wasn’t on Bruce’s list, Jason would remember a ridiculous name like that. But he seemed to match the profile perfectly, the tuxedo he was wearing looked as if it was in the right size for his height, but hang on his form like on a skeleton. His face didn’t have any special marks, his hair was dark and something about the look in his eyes reminded him of Bruce.

Jason should definitely investigate, he decided, certainly not because the kid seemed fun, but because he was suspicious and Jason was sick of boring adults

“It’s not very nice to laugh at peoples' names,” Alvin grumbled, a blush was creeping on his cheeks and he puffed his bottom lip into a pout. “I wasn’t,” Jason was quick to answer, schooling his features. “You clearly were."

“Now yer the one imaginin’ things.” Alvin’s face converted into a grimace, having his own weapon used against him must have stung. “Maybe at least a cool surname will save ya, wanna share?” The kid only murmured something Jason couldn’t understand. “One more time, but actually open yer mouth while talkin’.”

Jason’s remark resulted in Alvin squeezing his mouth into a thin line, which he found weirdly endearing. The fact that the kid was cute wouldn’t stop Jason from teasing him though, the opposite even, it made him want to see more of his reactions. “Come on, it’s not that hard, I’m sure even a kid like ya can do it.”

“It’s Draper! And I’m only two years younger than you, don’t call me a kid.” He exclaimed, managing to look extremely offended despite having a face as red as a tomato. The utmost hilarity of a name like Alvin Draper didn’t even reach Jason’s understanding because he did a quick math and his brain got stuck on one information. “Yer bluffin’” he said accusingly.

“What? Stop making fun of me, I’m really Alvin Dra-”  
  
“Nah, not that part, I’m not even touchin’ that crap. I meant yer not twelve.” Jason looked him up and down with narrowed eyes. Definitely not twelve. No chance in hell, ten on top. “I am!” younger boy stubbornly insisted.

“But… yer so small.” Jason said in wonder feeling his face getting warmer for some reason, before realization hit him. “Shi- crap, yer sick or somethin’?” He watched as Alvin’s shoulders came up high enough to hide his ears, probably in embarrassment.

“No, I’m definitively not, mom says I’m a late bloomer” he said and then added ”Just watch, I’ll soon be bigger than you” with a daring glint in his eyes.

Instead of being intimidated, Jason fought with the need to pat his head just like he’d do with a kitten. “Sure ya will, but back to the main question” he continued even as Alvin turned his head to the side, clearly unwilling to have this conversation. “What ya hidin’ from? There’s lots of people here, ya nervous or somethin’?”

“There’s only 174, hardly the biggest event I’ve attended.” The side of his face that Jason could still see was pink, but Alvin didn’t mumble or scoff like he would when he was embarrassed. His voice was clear, high but clear. What surprised Jason more though, was the fact that the boy didn’t sound arrogant, even though his words could be perceived as such. So far he didn’t seem to be following a ‘Classic Rich Kid 101’, but if Alvin attended events then he had to be somewhat wealthy and/or known. Weird.

“Dunno, looks like at least 176 to me.” Jason joked.

That made Alvin look back at him. “No, there’s exactly 174, I counted” he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, which -obviously- it wasn’t

“Ya can’t actually do that, people are always movin’ ‘round.“ Jason answered.  
  
“Oh, I have a good memory, I know who I already counted” he casually answered.

Jason scoffed, he was slowly getting frustrated again. “Okay, let’s say ya can do that, still someone could have joined like a minute ago and ya still haven’t seen them.”

“Very unlikely. Any lateness beyond three hours would be considered a disrespect to the host, so no one does that. It’s better to actually stay home even if you don’t have any other plans, than to ignore that three hours mark.” His brows furrowed. ” Unless you’re Bruce Wayne, therefore the rule doesn’t apply. But Mr. Wayne is the host and was on time. Therefore there is no other person left who would violate that.” He nodded, he _freakin’ nodded_ _at his own words_ , Jason had no idea what was going on anymore.

While Jason was having a freak-out, Alvin waited patiently without saying anything and kept blinking his big blue eyes innocently. Like he was used to getting that reaction from people, which Jason didn’t doubt since the kid was so weird. “Ya sure know a lot.” Jason finally answered with a wavering voice.

Alvin looked him with such intensity that for a moment Jason considered taking a step back, he felt as if Alvin’s eyes bore holes straight into his soul “I guess I do.” He answered and slowly focused his calculating gaze on something to Jason’s right.

Jason found himself relieved when the focus of the other’s scrutinizing look left him and took a deep breath. Because, turns out, he failed to breath before. “What ya thinkin’ ‘bout right now?” Jason blurted out before he could stop himself. It was a lame thing to ask but he was honestly interested.

Alvin sagged a little, in relief or in resignation, Jason couldn’t tell. His eyes came back to Jason’s, they weren’t as sharp as earlier, but still had _something_ lingering just behind what was visible. “How to prevent one thing, that will certainly change my life, from happening,” he sighed “but I’m pretty sure it’s too late already.”

“Okay” Jason drawled “yer a Riddler fan or somethin’? ‘Couse that was freakin’ creepy.”

“Of course not” his brows furrowed again. ”I don’t even know much about him, I don’t really keep track of villains.” That wasn’t really a wise decision, not in this city. Jason had already realized some time ago that socialites weren’t the best at taking care of themselves even though they were Gotham bred and born just like himself. It must have to do something with the fact that they never had to fight so hard to survive on the street like he had.

“What ‘bout heroes?” Jason asked and got a headshake in answer. “Well, that’s a shame.” 

“So you like heroes, Jason?” Alvin looked amused by that fact for some reason, was he mocking him? Jason never backed away from a challenge, this time wasn’t different. He had to protect the honor of his fellow heroes (he still was internally freaking out every time he could call himself one of them).  
  
“Totally, I have no idea why ya don’t” he scoffed ”Wonder Woman and Robin are the most coolest though.” And wasn’t it a blast that he could put his name next to hers.

Alvin looked at him funny “It either most or coolest, besides, Robin? I’ve never heard of him.”

“What?! Yer jokin’!” Jason exclaimed. ”Batman’s partner, works in Gotham, super funny, handsome, anythin’ ring a bell?” He wasn’t one to brag about himself, even if all of those things were totally true but for some reason he felt like he needed the younger boy’s approval. Especially if he really was connected to Rat, a detective of Batman caliber.

He wasn’t really sure about Alvin being this important. He was weird, although the kid had this air around him that made Jason believe he knew more than he was letting. On the other hand Jason really wanted for this kid to be Rat’s errand boy, so he could be making up things to match his theory, but Bruce always said he was good at reading people.  
  
“No,” Alvin answered ”but you seem to know a lot about him, have you two met or something?”

Jason stiffened a little maybe mentioning his secret identity in front of a possibly super smart kid when Jason knew he wasn’t the best at lying wasn’t the best idea after all. Especially since Alvin’s eyes followed the curve of his arms, taking in his change in posture. “No, just seen him on tv, that’s it.” He managed to say it carelessly, despite how he felt.

“Oh, okay.” Alvin shrugged. He seemed to accept Jason’s answer. “Maybe I’ll start watching tv more often to see him.” 

Jason relaxed completely after that. “Yea, ya definitively should.” It was really unfortunate that Bruce wasn’t with him. If he was the one talking to Alvin, he wouldn’t miss any micro-reactions that Jason even after two years of training, still couldn’t see. All Jason had to go on was his gut instinct which saved him a lot during his times on the streets, but wasn’t as unmistakable as Bruce’s trained eyes.

Alvin shifted, looking at the ballroom on Jason’s right again. “I need to go find my parents, maybe they’ll let us go back home early. I didn’t get enough caffeine intake today and will probably have to go to bed earlier.” He made a grimace as if the pure thought of sleeping made him feel disgust, or psychical pain even. Also ‘caffeine intake’? Firstly, who gave this toddler access to coffee. Secondly, since when can babies pronounce ‘caffeine intake’? Jason knew he couldn’t.

“There’s somethin’ seriously wrong with ya, kid, but sure I ain’t stoppin’ ya.” Jason said even though he felt a ping of regret, he didn’t want to part with the smaller boy so soon. Not only because he didn’t find out a lot about him for investigation’s sake, but because he was having fun talking with the younger boy.

Alvin stepped away from the wall and passed him, making Jason turn after the other boy. “Bye Jason, I have a feeling we’ll meet each other soon.” Alvin smiled, causing Jason to feel something weird in his ribcage. He looked at the younger boy with confusion. Because of his cryptic words and the weird feeling his smile caused Jason wanted to ask so many questions, but Alvin was already meters away, so it was obvious he wouldn’t be getting any answers.

Jason watched him until he disappeared into the crowd, then leaned on the wall in the exact place the kid was hiding earlier. He didn’t fit in that place as well as Alvin who was visibly smaller, but Jason didn’t mind the plants brushing against him. He only hoped that people responsible for decorating this ballroom chose exotic, but nonpoisonous ones. That thought made him eye the small tree with distrust, but it wasn’t enough to make him actually move. The place was cozy and the wall felt warm after its last occupant.

It took Jason a while to realize that he never got an answer as to why the boy was hiding, Alvin managed to change the subject twice and Jason allowed him, dammit. He also said he didn’t know Robin, but he could be lying. Rat’s errand boy certainly knew of Batman, so by expansion he had to have heard of Robin. Alvin wasn’t easy to read. Sure, he showed embarrassment easily, but beyond that Jason couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

Even if Alvin didn’t turn out to be the boy they were looking for, Jason still hoped they’d meet more often. He didn’t look down on Jason because of where he came from like the rest of the rich kids. He wouldn’t mind spending more time with this small smartass.

But if he was Rat’s coworker after all, Jason would be the one who solved the case and gain Bruce’s approval that he so much craved for. Additionally, they’d go talk with Alvin as Batman and Robin, so Jason could show him just how cool he was. Either way, it was a good thing they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously there are way more things Bruce would notice about 'Alvin', but Jason is less experienced.
> 
> BIG thank you to both my betas Lilac_symphony and tinn_tamm who helps me despite having a hard time in her private life 
> 
> Please comment, it's super important to me I don't even know why, I love talking with you guys 💓🐀


End file.
